During the operation of various household appliances such as clothes washers and dishwashers, all water as discharged from the machine following its numerous cycles, is normally directed through a single discharge line leading to a drain connected to the household waste pipe system. This latter system may be a septic system or, a municipal waste water system. In the case of a clothes washer, a flexible plastics or rubber discharge pipe having a curved distal portion is normally provided with the machine as manufactured and in use, the machine water pump cyclically pumps all waste water through this discharge pipe. In most instances, the pipe distal portion directs this waste water into a washtub located adjacent the appliance and thus, all waste water is lost from any further beneficial use. With some washing machines, provision is made to permit re-use of the water as discharged during certain cycles. This is accomplished by pumping the water into the washtub with its drain blocked and thereafter, the same water is drawn back into the machine. However, in the end, all waste water is allowed to pass into the usual waste drain.
Dishwashers are another example wherein a large quantity of waste water is generated and is normally lost from any further beneficial use as it is directed into the drain line or food disposer unit of an adjacent kitchen sink. With either of the above types of appliances or any other type wherein waste water is generated and normally discharged into a building's waste drain system, it would greatly enhance water conservation if an apparatus were provided whereby a user may readily adapt the appliance to permit the selective distribution of the machine's water output to means serving to alleviate drought conditions. Even if there is no present drought alert situation, it may be desirable to utilize appliance waste water to at least improve the local water table versus directing the used water into the building's waste water system.